


Late Nights

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: Rey doesn't like it when Ben has to work late.





	Late Nights

Ben’s fingers fly furiously across the keyboard, trying to find, type, the right words. A few more pages and he’s done with his business report. It’s due by 8 in the morning. Thankfully he has tomorrow off so he can work on it all night. 

He sighs as he rubs his head in frustration. He’s tired but he’s gotta finish this. 

“Ben,” Rey whines from beside him. She has her head tucked right next to him as she lays, curled up, on the couch. 

“Shh,” he responds moving the hair out of her face and then pulling the blanket back up to cover her shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” she mumbles, half awake. 

“Just work. Go back to sleep,” he replies softly. His hand rubs up and down her arm, gently, before his thumb rubs little circles on her bicep. 

“Can we go to bed? You’ve been working all night. What time is it?” She asks sitting up slightly and stretching. 

“A little past 12,” he responds, not realizing it was so late. 

“What?” She asks, not sure she heard him right. 

“You can go to bed if you want. I have to finish this. Then I’ll come to bed,” he replies, caressing her face gently. 

“You know I can’t sleep without you. Can you please go to bed?” she asks, curling up next to him again. This time she nuzzles herself under his arm, tucking herself firmly into his side. 

“I’m almost done. Like an hour or so left,” he says pulling her closer. 

“I have work in the morning. I need to go to bed,” she says, sleepily. 

“I’m right here. Go back to sleep,” he says kissing her head softly. 

“In bed,” she whines, trying to squeeze onto his lap. 

“Honey!” he giggles, moving his computer, so she can sit. 

“Bed,” she replies, nuzzling her face into neck. 

“Ok,” he sighs, knowing full well he isn’t going to bed, yet. His arms wrap gently around her torso before he slowly rises to his feet. 

“Let’s get you to bed, hmm,” he smiles, warmly. His hands slide down to her thighs as she wraps her arms and legs around him, like a child would. 

“You’re coming to bed, too,” she responds as he carries her to the bedroom. 

“I need to finish my report. Then I’ll go to bed. I’m sitting next to you, though,” he says. 

“No work,” she says, her eyes becoming heavy again. He doesn’t respond as he walks through the threshold to their room. 

Gently, he lays her down on the bed. “Under the covers,” he says helping her move underneath the sheets. Then he pulls them up to cover her. 

“Look. Be-Be’s here to cuddle up next to you,” he says, seeing their black and white cat jump up onto the bed. 

“Mhmm,” she responds, as Be-Be crawls into her arms. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he whispers even though he knows she’s passed back out. 

He stops by the bathroom real quick before going to grab his computer and make a cup of coffee. She’s right. He really needs to go to bed but he has to finish this paper. He’s so close to being done. 

“Damn cat,” he murmurs almost tripping over Be-Be, on his way to grab a coffee cup. God, he hates that cat. Rey loves him so much Ben doesn’t have the heart to get rid of him. Maybe he’s jealous because he’s pretty sure she loves that damn cat more than him. 

“Wait. Be-Be, what are you doing out here?” he asks the cat, like it’s going to respond. 

He knows why, so he’s not sure why he asked. “Rey,” he sighs in almost a chuckle, seeing her round the corner to the kitchen. He sets his cup down before walking over and hugging her. 

“It’s bedtime,” she mumbles. 

“I know,” he laughs, softly. 

“Come to bed,” she orders. 

“I am. Just grabbing some coffee,” he says scooping her up into his arms, again. 

“Benjamin Solo!” she scolds, softly hitting his chest. 

“I know,” he smiles. 

“Wait, Be-Be!” she says suddenly, still half asleep. He loves it when she has a sleepy voice. 

“Yep. Get your cat,” he says, rolling his eyes and setting her down, so she can grab the fluffy feline. Then he picks them both back up, Be-Be in Rey’s arms, before heading back to the bedroom. 

“I hate that cat,” he says as she rubs her nose against the cats. 

“I know,” she smiles. 

“Sometimes, I think you love that cat more than me,” he chuckles, jokingly. 

“I couldn’t possibly love anything more than what I love you,” she responds, looking at Ben. 

“You’re my everything,” he smiles, walking back into the room. Again, he lays her down on the bed. She lets go of the cat before throwing her arms around the back of his neck. She has no intentions of letting him wander off again. 

“Rey,” he giggles as she pulls him in for a kiss. It’s sloppy, since she’s so tired, but she can’t let him escape. His tongue runs along her lip before she pulls away. 

“Bed, if you want more,” she says. 

“You’re too tired to do more,” he points out. 

“Just come to bed, please,” she sighs in defeat. 

“Alright. Alright,” he says before crawling over her, to his side of the bed. 

He makes sure to set an alarm before slipping his shirt off and crawling under the sheets. He knows for a fact Rey didn’t. She usually gets up at 5:30 for work, so that’ll give him at least two hours to finish his report. He’ll make breakfast, too, since he spent all night working. Plus, she avoids him like the plague for at least an hour in the morning anyways. That’ll give him time to work. She knows better than to talk to him before he’s got coffee in his system. 

“You better not leave again when I fall asleep,” Rey threatens as he snuggles up behind her. 

“I won’t. I’ll sleep for a bit and finish it when we get up,” he says with his arm wrapping around her waist. Her hand moves to meet his so their fingers interlace. A soft sigh escapes her mouth as he kisses her cheek, softly. 

“I love you,” he whispers, in her ear. 

“I love you, too,” she responds before they both fall asleep.


End file.
